1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for wound closure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical patch system for closing a wound during minimally invasive surgery.
2. Description of Related Art
Puncture wounds, wounds that pierce through tissue, may result from trauma or may be intentionally created in order to provide access to a body cavity during surgical procedures. During endoscopic surgical procedures, for example, a trocar device is utilized to puncture the peritoneum to provide an access port by way of a cannula through the abdominal wall. Generally, a trocar and/or cannula is placed through the abdominal wall for introduction of surgical instrumentation which is necessary to carry out the surgical procedure. In this manner, the surgeon may introduce a surgical instrument such as a grasper, scissor, clip applier, stapler or any other surgical instrument which may be necessary during the particular surgical procedure. Once the procedure is complete, it is necessary to close the wound.
Techniques for repairing wounds are widespread in medicine. Wound closure devices, such as sutures, staples, and other repair devices, like mesh or patch reinforcements, are frequently used for repair. Modern muscle reinforcement techniques may involve placement of an implant, such as a surgical mesh, near the injured tissue or defect to support the defect. The implant is either placed over the defect (anterior repair) or more often, under the defect (posterior repair).